Book One
Whenever a RP gets done, we need a small description as to what happened and we will be doing this for every rp session. So if your rping, i expect for you to keep tabs and bullet points on key pints through out the session so you may use it here. Chapter 1 Detective Fox and his strange fomornian neko Pepso had been in the Tara castle for offical busniess, he had just recieved a notice of a noblemens child had been kidnapped and taken for ransom to some unkown cult and taken over to Iria. The Young Detective took the case, and as he had been in the process of getting ready to prepare. A young girl made her way in by the name of Kozak, after explaining that she had been being held captive here, Fox quickly made the notion that she had been a criminal when in FACT she had been a noble herself. Still filled with disbelief Fox refused to believe she had been telling the truth where he then threatened to turn her in. But alas she was able to prove her innocense after finding a rapier that was locked with a magical pad lock that only allowed a speical sentence to break the spells hold. Fox then made an agreement to help break the girl out of the 'prison' in exchange she work for him, but if she got caught he wouldn't take the fall with her. And she'd simply have to be hauled right back off to her prisonary home. It was also discovered that it had been her PARENTS, who had been holding her captive here. With that in stone, he told her that she'd have to wait untill mourning for them to depart next and to ready themselves for the quest ahead. Chapter 2 After Waiting till mourning, Detective Fox waited paitently for Kozak to return to there meeting place at the School in Tir Chonail. She never showed however which forced the Young Detective to go out and find her for himself. Which he did in the Inn. She had been there and blamed the raining weather for her not going out to school. Fox shrugged this off and suggested that she suit up in a Disquise to bypass her through Uldah so that they could make the trip over sea's to Iria successfully. She agreed to these terms and decided she'd pretend to be his father while wearing a large suit of plated armour. But before they left a young lady had been met before exiting the Inn, where Fox failed completely at flirting with her before they made there way out and into Uldah to head to the port. Soon enough they had made it over sea's and into Iria where they began to trek the desert areas. But... as they continued there journey, a strange creature began to follow the gang as they made there way over. Fox being the first to notice that something had been up when he turned his head to see an animal that smelled like a human. He shrugged this off untill he kept noticing the reoccuring smell of this said ' human ' on an animal. Finally, as they made there way through the deseret. Fox and the gang would be greeted by his friend Hanyuu , who proceeded in shooting him in the neck with an arrow due to suspicions of him possibly being a bandit of some sort. With the gang growing with an additional memeber they continued there trek across the desert untill they were on the brink of reaching Karu forrest. However the same creature stalking them finally came to a halt and got everyones attention and shifted out of its animal form to greet the group. Kozak, greeted the creature with open arms. Even Hanyuu did so with compassion and Pepso had been extremly happy to have someone new around as well. But Fox had been the reluctant one about it all. But after some coaxing they finally convinced him to let her join up. They made there way into Karu forrest, but Hanyu stated that something had felt strange... and that she didn't want to be there. Fox told her that all would be fine, if she just stuck close to him. But the exact opposite occured. She had been lost in the forrest, a victim to it woodlands due to the fact that she hadn't been found at all. The gang, making the tough decesion to move forward despite hanyu gone. They knew to find the missing child had what become the main factor. Soon Thunrian sniffs out the kidnappers into a labrynith as Kozak explains where she speaks a certain mystical chant that allows them all passage through the doors. They stormed the walls of the maze and fought through all the villians in there way untill they finally made it to the end where they met up with a creature who had been well guarding something. A hood figure in the background smirked when he saw the ' Heroes ' rush in to save the boy. " Fools... " He said to himself as he slipped into the darkness, allowing them to continue there game of rescurers. He had already obtained what he had wanted to. Soon the beast had been defeated and the boys unconcious body had been returned to them. Delivering him back to Emain to his parents Kozak, Fox, Rana, there mysterious stalker, and Pepso had all made it back to Sen Mag where Thunrian lives. Kozak told Fox that the young man's parents wanted to speak with him specfically, in terms of something called ' The Book of Maul. ' Reluctant at first but he soon agreed. Night fall came, and within the tent they had all been. There he found out that Rana had been a fomor, just like Pepso had been. And also where he deicded to share his life story with her. Soon Pepso and Thunrian both went to bed while Rana and Kozak went elsewhere. Kozak and Rana continued to get to know each other the next day however, where they both seperated from the group and back into emain. While Thunrian slept restlessly with Hanyu, and this ' Book of maul ' on his mind. Category:Story Arc Category:Book One